Viltee Vlorrax
" Say something else and I shoot you, darling." ''- Viltee Xenaie 'Biography''' Viltee Vlorrax (aka as Viltee Xenaie) was a bounty hunter who worked for many governments. She was once a senator and guard for The Pure Clan, The New Pure Clan, and the Ministry of the Pure Clan, the Ministry of Neutral Systems, and Dark Nebula. We was well known for her fiesty, harsh, short-tempered and sarcastic yet powerful personality. She was Trained for combat, and never backed down from a fight. Early Life Viltee was born on Kashyyk, both her parents V'ilexer Xenaie and Te'eahma Xenaie (Vlorrax) were killed during an attack on Kashyyk. Her life was saved by her uncle Quinlan Hovertracker while they escaped the destruction of their tribe, viltee was only a year old. Quinlan raised Viltee in the underground city of Coruscant from the age of 1 to 16. Viltee was a stubborn child, she would always get into trouble and would not care if she did. Quin struggled to train and help Viltee. Viltee would use her force powers to pick-pocket people and steal vehicles. She became a bounty at the tender age of 15, and would sneak out and get paid for what she was asked to do. She was arrested more than 20 times while she was 16. She ran away from home at the age of 16, and officially became a bounty hunter. While travelling around, she met Aurra Sing, and caught Aurra's attention when a fight broke out and Viltee took down five male Twi'leks, by taking one of their guns and took them all down easily. Aurra Sing told viltee she was going to work for her, and she would pay her to help with this upcoming bounty, Viltee accepted. Later own while they were finished with the bounty, Aurra lied to Viltee and took all the credtis and kicked her off the ship in the sands of Tatooine, thinking she fell to her death. Viltee was only unconscious and survived, and she was going to make Aurra pay. Viltee was highly intelligent for someone that left school at the age of 14. The Senate Viltee now the age of 19, continued to be a bounty hunter, and later stole multiply lightsabers from her victims that killed jedi. Viltee was known as someone not to mess with after she took down a Hutt boss, Bask. She later met Daniel Greenpulser, who she was sent to kill by an anonymous person that hired her. She met with Daniel acting as a person interested in become a senator. But they later became good friends, and she refused the offer. She became the Senator of Kashyyk. Departure from the Senate Viltee left the senate after a fight with the Chancellor of the Pure Clan, Daniel. She joined Dark Nebula, and became Nova's right hand bounty hunter. She won many Arena fights, and enjoyed the excitement from the fights. Viltee had to kill many innocent people, because she was ordered to. Trivia *Image made by Avarice Knightfall. Category:Female Characters